15 grudnia 1988
Program 1 8.05 Fizyka - kl. VII 8.35 "Domator" 8.50 Domowe przedszkole 9.15 DT - Wiadomości 9.25 Dla II zmiany "Trefne pieniądze" - odc III krymin. filmu angielskiego z serii - "Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" 10.10 "Domator" 12.00 J. polski - kl. VII 13.30 TV Technikum Rolnicze - Uprawa roślin - sem. III 14.00 TV Technikum Rolnicze Hodowla zwierząt - sem. III 14.30 TV Kurs Rolniczy 15.00 Powtórka przed maturą: J. polski 15.25 Transmisja uroczystości z okazji 40-lecia zjednoczenia polskiego ruchu robotniczego 16.45 Program dnia 16.45 Dziennik 16 50 Dla młodych widzów "Kwant" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Wojskowych zabytków wczoraj i dziś" - prog. wojskowy 17.55 Portrety ,,24 godziny z życia Marka Kwiatkowskiego" - dok. film TVP 18.20 "Sonda" ruda zaraza 18.50 Dla dzieci: Dobranoc 19.00 10 minut 19.10 "Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 O programach TVP 20.05 "Trefne pieniądze" - powtórz. odc III krymin. filmu angielskiego z serii - "Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" 20.55 Relacja uroczystości z okazji 40-lecia zjednoczenia polskiego ruchu robotniczego 21.20 Pegaz - aktualności kulturalne 22.10 "Fred + Shae" - program rozrywkowy 22.45 DT - Echa Dnia 23.05 J. francuski - l. 9 Program 2 16 55 J francuski - l 9 17.25 Program dnia 17 30 Rodzice i dzieci "Konflikt - chłopak nie dla ciebie" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Magazyn 102 19.00 "Muppet show, czyli rewia gwiazd" = Alan Arkin 19.30 "Puls' - AIDS w świecie - cz I 20.00 Za kulisami "Skrzypek na dachu" - fragm spektaklu Teatru Muzycznego w Gdyni 21.00 Ekspres reporterów 21.30 Panorama dnia 21 45 Studio Teatralne - Samuel Beckett "AJ. Joe. "Trio widm", "jak obłoki", "Noc i sny" - miniatury w reż. A Libery 23.00 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.35 Leon Errol in Truth Aches 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 9.00 News, Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News 10.25 Children's BBC starting with Playbus 10.50 Paddington 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Daytime Live with Alan Titchmarsh and Judi Spiers. 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 A Year in the Life 15.50 Children's BBC starting with Charlie Chalk 16.05 Lassie Lassie and the Dynamite 16.30 Bad Boyes 9: Boulogne - Part 1 16.55 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines Weather 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Tomorrow's World 20.30 Yes, Prime Minister 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Thompson 22.00 Question Time 23.00 International Show Jumping 0.10 Weather 0.15 Coisedown BBC2 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 13.25 Little Misses and the Mister Men 13.40 Northern Lights 13.45 The First Noels 4: The Protestant Christmas 14.00 News Weather followed by One Man and His Dog 14.45 It's a Small World 14.55 The Historyman 15.00 News Weather followed by Chronicle City of the Dead 15.50 News; Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 International Show Jumping 17.05 Grow Biz Quiz 17.35 Country File 18.00 My Learned Friend 19.10 Choir of the Year 20.00 Open Space 20.30 The Travel Show Guides 21.00 French and Saunders 21.30 40 Minutes: Mixed Blessings 22.10 The Tracey Ullman Show 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 Weatherview 23.20 Jazz 625